


world on fire

by bashfulrose



Series: rêver [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eyeball Licking, M/M, drunk!tsukiyama, one-sided Tsukiyama Shuu/Kaneki Ken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulrose/pseuds/bashfulrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helter Skelter is a place where ghouls can relax and drink to their leisure. Tsukiyama's had a bit too much to drink. Uta takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	world on fire

**Author's Note:**

> tw: Dubious Consent !! since Tsukiyama is drunk, he can't really consent.
> 
> filled on tokyo ghoul kink meme, request:
> 
> tsukiyama is in uta's shop talking about how disappointed he is that kaneki won't accept his amore, uta takes advantage of him and fucks the hell out of him.  
> \- rough sex  
> \- dirty talk  
> \- against a desk maybe?  
> \- idk just really filthy and not fluffy at all
> 
> Only major change: this takes place at Itori's bar !

 

 

He’s drunk. As close to drunk a ghoul can get at least…

 

His expensive dress shirt is untucked from equally expensive dress pants. The Gourmet’s hair is messed up. His eyes are the eerie red and black that are so familiar to him.

 

“Tsukiyama-san…” Uta greets. “You look gross.” The Gourmet is so far gone he won’t remember this conversation ever happened. He sneers as Tsukiyama blinks rapidly, trying to recognize him.

 

“Uta… -san?” slurs the Gourmet. He holds the cup of blood between two fingers. He must think he looks suave… Uta thinks he looks silly. Pretending, but with such a brittle mask. “What are you doing here?”

 

“You’re drunk.” He dodges the question. “Why?”

 

Tsukiyama forgets that he has asked a question. He looks away from Uta’s face and takes another gulp of the blood. “ _Ah… je ne sais pas…”_ he murmurs.

 

“You’ll have to say it in Japanese if you want me to understand,” Uta says.

 

The Gourmet looks confused at that. “Was I not speaking in Japanese, Uta-san?” he asks. There’s a hopelessly lost look on his face. Uta’s stomach growls hungrily, and the Gourmet either doesn’t hear or doesn’t acknowledge it.

 

“No… you weren’t, Tsukiyama-san,” he says. This drunk Gourmet… he’d be easy to take advantage of.

 

“ _Désolé_ ,” he says.

 

Uta takes the seat next to him and picks up the open bottle of blood. He pours more for the already inebriated _Gourmet._ Tsukiyama thanks him. “Tell me, Tsukiyama-san… What’s troubling you?”

 

He leans forward, as if interested. The Gourmet is known to trick people. Uta’s better.

 

“…Kaneki-san,” Tsukiyama says sadly. -san? Interesting. Uta stores that fact away in the back of his mind. “He… does not wish to accept my… my… my _amore.”_

 

“Oh?” says Uta. “He does have his reasons. Tsukiyama-san, you tried to eat him three times.”

 

Tsukiyama frowns. He actually looks guilty. What a riot! “I tried to eat him only twice… and I apologized.”

 

“He does have his reasons. You’re not a good person, Tsukiyama-san. No matter how kind Kaneki-kun is… he does not have to accept your feelings or reciprocate them,” says Uta. He smiles, eating up the saddened face of the Gourmet.

 

“ _Je sais qu’il…_ ” He stops himself. “I know… that he doesn’t have to reciprocate my feelings for him…” What feelings? Uta wants to ask. Not yet, he says to himself. Seeing the proud Gourmet humiliated will taste better. “But… I wish that he had… _je ne sais pas_ he had _…_ said something…”

 

Uta cocks his head, feigning curiosity. “What exactly happened, Tsukiyama-san?”

 

The Ghoul shakes his head and smiles sadly. “I tried to tell him how I felt about him.”

 

“And…?”

 

“And… it did not go so well, Uta-san,” says the Gourment.

 

Uta wants to laugh. He knows that; why else would the other ghoul be at Helter Skelter? Why else would Tsukiyama drink so much? Some blood drips out from the other man’s lips. Uta watches. He isn’t sure if it is Tsukiyama’s or not.

 

The tattooed man leans forward, grabbing Tsukiyama’s chin and tilting it up. Uta’s lips ghost over those of the Gourmet.

 

“Do you know why he’s rejected you?” asks Uta. Tsukiyama doesn’t react at all. “Because you are you, Tsukiyama-san. You need to be punished for your transgressions.”

 

“Punished for my transgressions…?” he repeats as if in a trance.

 

“Yes,” says Uta. “I’ll punish you for Kaneki-kun… what did you call him…?”

 

“ _Mon cheri?”_

 

Uta doesn’t bother repeating the foreign term of endearment. “Yes… that’s right… You’re not good for him as you are… Tsukiyama-san, allow me to help you.”

 

The Gourmet takes one of Uta’s hands in both of his. “ _Merci beaucoup,_ Uta-san.” He’s so cheerful… it’s disgusting. “What are we going to do?”

 

Uta takes a firm hold of the Gourmet’s hand and winks. “Get up.” Oh, is this going to be fun… Tsukiyama stumbles to his feet. He's unsteady, swaying and just about ready to fall over. The other ghoul is a bit taller than him normally, but Tsukiyama is slouching.

 

He shoves Tsukiyama against the bar. It's only the two of them... Itori already closed up for the night, but she couldn't get the Gourmet to leave. That's why she had called him. To kick him out... Uta isn't doing that just yet.

 

Where else would Uta get this night's entertainment?

 

“Oww,” Tsukiyama complains. The dirty bar is hurting his back. It's very pointy...

 

“You don't get to complain, Tsukiyama-san. That would defeat the purpose of punishing you,” chides Uta. One of his tattooed hands latch onto the Gourmet's wrists. He pins them above the man.

 

Tsukiyama looks uncomfortable, but doesn't vocalize it. Well, it's not like Uta will stop, even if asked. He's going to discipline the Gourmet.

 

His free hand opens the other man's pants.

 

“Wh-wh-what are you doing Uta-san?” Tsukiyama lets out. His face is flushed. There's confusion in his eyes.

 

“Shhhh,” says Uta. “I told you. We're going to make up for what you've done to Kaneki-san.”

 

“Okay.” It's quiet and unsure. Uta wants to laugh at the face he makes. How easy it is to placate the other ghoul...

 

Uta unbuttons the pants and lets them fall to the ground. His eyebrows go up in surprise. What the hell is the Gourmet wearing underneath his pants? Are those panties? Why is this S ranked ghoul wearing pink panties? Tsukiyama's face only grows more and more red. He's embarrassed...? Good. Uta feels embarrassed for him.

 

He takes off the panties too, without a word.

 

“Uta-san...?” says Tsukiyama hesitantly.

 

“Yes, Tsukiyama-san?”

 

“What... exactly are we doing...?”

 

Uta cocks his head. Does the Gourmet not realize that he will be fucked on a the bar counter? “I told you that you would be disciplined.”

 

“ _Oui,_ but... how?” asks Tsukiyama. He doesn't meet the other man's eyes. Is this more embarrassing that what he was wearing underneath his pants? Uta wants to know.

 

“I'm going to fuck you,” he says plainly.

 

“Oh,” lets out Tsukiyama. “Are you sure that this is... the right way to punish me?”

 

“Yes. I'm very sure, Tsukiyama-san,” says Uta. “Now please be quiet, or I'll be forced to discipline you for talking too much.”

 

Uta unzips his pants. He's already half-hard from the thoughts he's had of utterly dominating the taller man. He leans forward and licks Tsukiyama's eyeball. The red and black eye waters from the strange sensation.

 

The tattooed man hums pleasantly; Tsukiyama tastes pretty good.

 

 

 

Uta's pants fall to his ankles.

 

“Kneel.”

 

Tsukiyama blinks, confused, but follows the order. Uta's hands tangle into his hair, pulling lightly. “Tsukiyama-san,” says Uta. “Lick my cock. That's gonna be the lubrication, so get as much... or as little saliva as you want.”

 

Tsukiyama is good at giving blowjobs, Uta realizes quickly. Has he practiced? He sneers. Oh, does this man enjoy being so low? The rich are usually depraved. Uta always knew that Tsukiyama was especially depraved.

 

He never pictured this kind of debauchery in his wildest dreams.

 

The Gourmet's teeth scrape across the sensitive skin of Uta's cock.

 

“Don't you dare bite, Tsukiyama-san,” Uta says, his voice husky. “Or I'll break all of your teeth.”

 

His warm, wet mouth vibrates around Uta's cock. Tsukiyama must have moaned. He... likes being talked down to? Is this why he antagonizes Kaneki... perhaps purposely? Just to hear someone insult him...? How sick. Uta tugs on his hair harshly, jerking Tsukiyama's head to the side.

 

“That's enough.”

 

There's a lot of saliva on Uta's cock, he sees. Perhaps the ghoul is afraid of pain. Not afraid of humiliation, though... Uta chuckles and Tsukiyama turn his head curiously. He looks like a lost puppy.

 

 _“Brace yourself_ against the bar, Tsukiyama-san,” he instructs.

 

Tsukiyama does so, rushing to his feet. He sticks his ass out, and rocks his hips from side to side. Uta slaps it. A handprint appears quickly enough. Wow, did he hit the other ghoul that hard? It's as pink as Tsukiyama's ridiculous underwear. Tsukiyama groans. Spanking is within his limits then.

 

“What filthy sounds you're making, Tsukiyama-san,” murmurs Uta. He enters the other man violently. It must hurt... not his problem, of course. He's tight on the inside, squeezing Uta's cock. It's a pleasant feeling. The man hasn't had anal sex in a while... or he's a virgin. Judging by the panties, Uta would say he's just a virgin. Well... was.

 

“Would Kaneki-kun like to see you like this?” asks Uta. He thrusts forcefully, hitting Tsukiyama's hips hard.

 

The Gourmet doesn't answer.

 

Uta clicks his tongue and bites down on Tsukiyama's neck, ripping out a chunk of flesh. Tsukiyama's dick goes soft at that. Interesting. “Well? I want an answer, Tsukiyama-san.” So, that's beyond his limits. Uta laps at the blood that drips down from the bite. The licking brings Tsukiyama to a half-aroused state.

 

“No... He wouldn't.” He sounds fucking heart broken.

 

“That's right... Kaneki-kun wouldn't like to see you this way. You're filthy, usually,” says Uta. He takes a hold of Tsukiyama's cock and strokes it lightly. He's becoming harder. “But, the current you is obscene... Do you know that you're obscene?” Uta stops his ministrations. He waits for an answer.

 

Tsukiyama pants. His hands wobble on the bar counter, struggling to keep himself up. _“Oui...”_

 

“Answer me in Japanese, please,” says Uta, breathing into Tsukiyama's ear.

 

“Yes,” he says. Tsukiyama answers without hesitation, very quickly. Does he really know, or does he just want to return to the pleasure?

 

“Now, the full sentence, Tsukiyama-san.”

 

“Yes...” There's the hesitation. “Yes, I know... that I am... this way.” He swallows. The apple of Tsukiyama's throat wobbles.

 

“And what way would that be?” asks Uta, feigning innocence. He thrusts slowly into the Gourmet. The inner walls of the other man's body tighten around him. What is he doing?

 

“I am obscene,” whispers Tsukiyama. His voice breaks upon delivering the confirmation. “But... Kaneki-san made me this way!” Oh... Uta is disappointed. He's pinning the blame on someone other than his depraved self.

 

Uta licks the back of his neck. “You're blaming poor Kaneki-kun, who wouldn't even want to see you this way, Tsukiyama-san. Don't make him into your scapegoat.” He squeezes Tsukiyama's cock and thumbs the slit on the top. A wet gasp leaves the other man's lips. “See. He's not making you this way right now. Will you blame me for your own flaws?”

 

Tsukiyama shakes his head.

 

“That's right. I'm only helping you accept yourself,” says Uta. “The ugly parts of yourself. The parts you hide from others. Even... from yourself, Tsukiyama-san.”

 

Uta's words enrapture him.

 

The sounds of hips smacking against other hips fill the room, along with Tsukiyama's moans. Uta could control himself. He isn't as pathetic as the other man. With a shudder, Uta releases inside of the other man.

 

Uta's fingers bring Tsukiyama to his release.

 

The Gourmet's cum splatters over onto the wooden counter.

 

“Oh?” says Uta. “Look at the mess you've made, Tsukiyama-san...”

 

The Gourmet's legs fail him once Uta lets go. Tsukiyama falls onto the floor unceremoniously. He looks at the white stain with tired eyes. Is he ready to go to sleep? No, not yet. The fun is not over!

Uta's long fingers tangle in Tsukiyama's hair. “You need to clean up your mess,” he insists. He pushes the other ghoul's head, until it presses against the wooden bar. Tsukiyama blinks slowly, processing the order. He's naked. It's just... a sad state for the proud ghoul. Oh, how he wishes he had a camera on him.

 

“Uta-san...” says Tsukiyama. “Forgive me for asking, but... how would I clean it up?” His eyes hold a certain innocence in them. Uta recalls the unique flavor of his eye. Would the drunk ghoul remember it, if Uta ate his eye whole?

“I thought the solution was obvious,” says Uta.

 

He grinds the Gourmet's face into the smooth wood.

 

“Please, lick it,” says Uta. “We wouldn't want it to dry now, would we? Might be funny, seeing the look of horror on Itori's face...” He sounds hungry. Well, in a way, he is. Uta hungers for some more entertainment.

 

Tsukiyama looks disgusted at that. “Do I... Do I have to, Uta-san?” he asks. He's like a small child, trying to get out of his chores. That sight shouldn't be turning him on. It's immoral... but Uta supposes that he should be considered as an amoral being...

 

“Yes, Tsukiyama-san,” he says.

 

That's all it takes for the other ghoul to start 'cleaning' the mess he's made.

 

“What a good boy,” Uta says.

 

He's fallen asleep, leaning against the bar. Uta supposes he'll have to bring Tsukiyama home... But to which home...? He considers his options.

 

Should he bring Tsukiyama to Uta's home? It would be interesting... to see the face of the Gourmet as he realizes that he is naked and in a strange bed... But, what if Tsukiyama attacks him? He wouldn't win, but that would be annoying to deal with.

 

Should he bring Tsukiyama to Kaneki's headquarters? It'd be interesting seeing their faces, when they smell the scent of sex on both the Gourmet and No Face. Though, it might scar precious, little Hinami. Uta clicks his tongue. She's fourteen. Perhaps she's already been given the Talk.

 

Or perhaps, he should bring Tsukiyama to the Gourmet's home...? Hmm, the apartment he lives in by himself? Or perhaps, his parents' home?

 

He crosses off the apartment from the list. Nobody would be home. Nobody would react to a fast-asleep Tsukiyama in strong, tattooed arms. How boring.

 

Uta dresses the man. His limbs are strangely compliant. That's also very boring. He sighs sadly. He had expected so, so much more from the other man. It's so disappointing.

 

Once Tsukiyama is wearing all of his clothing-- even the ridiculous panties – Uta slings him onto his back. “Come along, Tsukiyama-san,” he says softly. “Let's bring you home.” He still hasn't decided where to leave the Gourmet. Uta dismisses that thought from his mind. He'll figure it out while walking, cool air attacking the exposed skin of his neck.

 

_Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te._

 

 

 


End file.
